My Side of the Field
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Everyone knows Sonny and Chad are rivals. Who knew a 1 on 1 soccer game could change that? As their friendship blossoms it leads to more! But will some bullies ruin it all? For channy 5678's contest! Rated T for violence in future chapters. CHANNY!
1. We Have a Story

This is for love channy 5678's contest. ...Bubble gum, bubble gum, bubble, and ice cream! Bubble gum, bubble gum, bubble, and ice cream! Bubble gum, bub- Oh hi! Sorry. I forgot I was writing a story! ... Or did I? ... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

><p>NOPOV (No one's)<p>

Let's start out in a small room with walls the color of mid-evening sky blue and a black coal carpet. The bedspread black with blue, red, and green cartoon skateboards. A television the size of a calendar and the television stand a small, wooden side table three feet tall.

CPOV (Chad)

I'm so bored! There's nothing to do! I'm can't even leave my room! Make that bed! Sonny isn't even here to keep me company or anything! You're probably wondering what I mean, huh?

Well let's just say Sonny and I both got hurt. What, you want more detail? Look it's a long story. But I'll provide you with more detail later. _Sure lets go with that!_ Oh whatever Conscience! I will tell them! _Whatever floats the ice cream in your root bear float._

I don't like root beer. _Oh. Um… Whatever floats the ice cream in your coke float._ I don't like floats. _Then whatever floats your coke. _I don't- _It's just an expression! It doesn't matter!_ Well you don't have to yell… _AHH!_

NOPOV (No one's)

Next let's go to another small room where the walls are spring purple and snow white carpet. The bedspread a plaid of different shades of purples, light and dark. A television the size of a bathroom mirror and the stand a wooden cabinet.

SPOV (Sonny)

I'm so bored! Chad probably is too. I wish I could see him but NO! I have to wait until the doctor says I'm aloud out of bed! At least I'm at home though. But still, it's so boring!

Stupid breakable bodies! Look at what you've done! _You know, technically it's not your… mine… our body's fault._ Yeah. I guess your right Conscience… _I always am! They, er… you...me...us, don't call me "Conscience" for nothing!_ Okay, I get the point. _Good._ Good. _Fine._ Fine.

"Sonny. Some of your friends are here," my mom entered my bedroom in the apartment.

"Thanks. Would you send them in, please?"

At least I'll get to see my friends.

"Sure thing. They'll be in soon," she assured me with a sympathetic smile.

Just like my mom said, they came in not even a minute later. It was my cast mates.

"Hey Sonny. How you holdin' up?" Nico spoke gently.

Gently…I must look tired… _You are tired._ That must be it…

"Alright. I just wish I could see Chad thought too," I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"How'd it even happen?" Zora questioned settling at the foot of my bed.

I can't blame her. I would want to know if it was her or one of my other friends that were hurt.

"Do all of you guys really want to know?" I checked to make sure it was okay with all of them.

It was a pretty long story with violence and gore.

They exchange looks with one another as if discussing it with their minds before nodding.

"Okay. Well it all started when…"

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 1! I know! I know! I sort of left you with a cliffhanger but chapter 2 will be coming soon!<p> 


	2. 1 on 1 Soccer

Chapter 2! This chapter is for you! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed **AND** the people that read this! I really appreciate it! XD Just to prove how much I appreciate it, you all get virtual hags from no other than CDC! **Chad: Say what now? You never told me this!** You know Chad; I can easily make it so you can't see Sonny anymore. **Chad: Who wants a hug! *gives you all hugs*** Good Chad! Here have some hot chocolate. **Chad: Yay!**

Hope you enjoy this chapter too and you'll find out how they got hurt in chapter 5. I'll either have 5 or 6 chapters but I hope you enjoy them! XD (Hm. I never smile this much unless I'm writing. XD Weird.) Here's the beginning of Sonny and Chad's story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC... yet at least. My birthday is next month so... Mwhahahaha!

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

I was on an empty soccer field. The only things that were here was the white goal post, the brand new white lines marking the field and goal box, the bleachers for fans and the teams, a concession stand that no one is working at, my adidas speedcell soccer ball, and me. It was a sunny day with a slight breeze of 1 m.p.h.. No clouds in sight. Just a day perfect for practicing kicks or a game. And that's what I was doing.

I wore a plain dark blue T-shirt, athletic nylon black shorts just below the knees, knee length black sports socks, black adidas cleats with a little blue, and adidas shin guards, black with white strips going down it. It was at least 86 degrees Fahrenheit out including wind chill. That's why I wore shorts. Well partly... It's mostly because it was part of the soccer uniform.

I started with the ball on the far side of the field and dribbled in between my feet to the other. I gently kick with the side of my feet trying not to loose control. I brought the ball around and behind my feet, keeping it away from imaginary players. Then, I got to the other side of the field. I went to kick the ball. My cleats slicing the freshly cut, green summer grass. My cleat hit the very bottom of the ball sending it flying it to the air and driving into the net.

I heard clapping to my left. This could be embarrassing. I immediately snapped my head to find no other than Sonny in a soccer uniform of her own. She wore shiny, mid-thigh light pink shorts and a sun yellow T-shirt to match her personality. Her black soccer socks were knee height, like all soccer socks, with a white strip on the top of them. Her Nikey cleats hand a pink Nike swish. The shin guards were a plain black. Not forgetting her smooth brown locks held up in a faded bright yellow hair tie. The adidas soccer ball in her arms swallowed by a very bright and shiny yellow.

I couldn't help the small blush and smile that crept onto my face. Stupid cute!

"What are you doing here?" I questioned the bubbly brunette.

"I'm here do clean the goal box," sarcasm sounded her words. "What do you think I'm doing?"

You know what sarcasm is? Well yes; to say something you don't actually mean but that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking- _That's a shock!_ Shut up Conscience! Anyways, as I was saying, er thinking, "Sarcasm: just another service we provide."

"To practice soccer, I said feeling really dumb and mentally slapping myself.

I never knew she played soccer though. Awesome!

"Yeah," she spoke to me as if I were 3.

_You are there mentally if you think about it. Oops, sorry. I forgot about the thinking part._ Ha, ha. Very funny Conscience. You know you're just calling yourself stupid since, um, I don't know, WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! _… Woops! Never mind then!_

"You want to play 1 on 1 then?" I asked while retrieving my ball.

"Can my friends join?" she questioned sweetly innocent.

"But that's would be 5 against 1! And that's not fair!" I complained.

She giggled a little before saying, "I'm just kidding. We'll play 1 on 1, okay?"

"Okay. Who's ball? Yours or mine?"

"Umm… It doesn't matter," she told me.

You could tell she was doing a mini debate in her head.

She looks so cute in her uniform! Stupid cute! Again!

"Doesn't matter to me either."

"Well it doesn't matter to me."

"Well it doesn't matter to me."

"Well it doesn't-" she cut herself off, "Oh, this is getting us nowhere! Let's just use your ball!"

"Good point," I agreed.

"Good," she started.

"Good," I continued.

"Fine."

"Fine. You start with the ball."

I kicked the ball up high enough so she could catch it. Which she did.

"Okay. That goal's yours and that one's mine."

My goal was the one I just scored in moments before and the opposite was hers.

We started the game in the middle of the field. She dribbled the ball like I had earlier. I stole it from her and dribbled it toward my goal. That is until she stole it back from me.

We played for at the least, 40 minutes. By the end the score was a tie of 2 to 2. It was pretty tiring! I have to admit, she is really good!

"You're really good!" I exclaimed to her.

"Thanks. You are too! I mean, you're a really good kicker!" she commented.

"Thanks. We should play soccer again sometime."

I really want to get to know her! _Sonny and Chad sit-_ Be quiet!

"I would love to," she told me with a smile forming at her lips, making me melt inside.

"So I'll see you around then?" I asked walking off the soccer field at her side.

"Definally."

"Bye."

"See ya."

We went our separate ways. It was the beginning of a new friendship. Little did we know that it would lead to something more but it would also be painful too.

* * *

><p>Good so far? Yes? No? Maybe so? You don't know? Please tell me what you think and review! Anonymous accepted. Thanks and happy little bit early Easter! :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. We're Just Friends!

Chapter 3! I really have to pee! One sec… *sigh* Much better! I would like to give a special thanks to **courey112**, **It'sLittleMe**,** randomsmileyperson**, **mariposa-lime**, and the one that is holding the contest, **love channy 5678**! Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks to anyone else reading! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter too! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

Chad is really good at soccer! I never knew he played. Which he probably didn't know I played either. But I mean he's really good and I would have expected him to brag about it. He just confuses me some times. Anyways, it was a challenge playing against him earlier! You know, maybe I should have invited my friends to play… Oh well. It was still fun!

I think Chad and I are actually starting to become friends! I mean he's even starting to be nice to _my_ cast!

I wonder when were gonna play soccer again. Maybe instead of 1 on 1 we can take turns kicking and being goalie.

Hm. I'm not even sure as to which one of us was halfback, the player who can steal the ball from the other team but can still strike, and which one was striker, the player who strikes the ball into the net. We sort of mixed the two together… I guess we were more halfback than striker… Oh well. I don't think it really matters since it wasn't a real game.

I was sitting on the reddish, brown couch in the prop house thinking about all of this. That is until my cast interrupted my thoughts.

"You dreaming about Chad again?" Tawni started to taunt.

"I'm thinking about soccer, okay?" I half lied.

Yes! My voice didn't get higher! _Maybe that's because you half lied._ Good point. Well… sort of. _Hmp!_

"Sure. Let's go with that," Zora scoffed.

"My voice didn't get higher did it? No! I didn't think so!" I shot at the two mocking girls.

"So you admit your voice gets high when you're in denial!" Zora accused.

"What's wrong about that?"

"What's wrong with that? When we asked you if you if _you_ liked _Chad,_ your voice got high! You told us you _didn't_ like him, which means you _do_ like him!"

Dang! I forgot about that! _You like-_ Only as a friend!

"Whatever! I'm leaving!" I hollered at them practically leaping of the couch.

Maybe I'll go talk to Chad. What is he doing right now, though? Rehearsing? In class? Nothing? I entered the _Mackenzie Falls_ hallway. I think I'll go by their classroom first. It was a good choice.

I found Chad outside the classroom door writing something in a notebook. Okay, two questions. One, why is he sitting outside the classroom? Two, what is he writing? As far as I can tell for the writing is, by his handwork he's drawling hearts around whatever he wrote. Hm.

* * *

><p>Hearts? ;) Catching on? I hope you peps still like it. Please review and tell me what you think or give me feed back. Thanks and chapter 4 is coming soon! XD<p> 


	4. Chad's Little Slip Up

Chapter 4! You guys want more! So as I said before, I will have 5 to 6 chapters. I'm leaning more toward 6. And special thanks to **courey112**, **It'sLittleMe**, **randomsmileyperson**, **mariposa-lime**, **love channy 5678**, and **williamsd3**! XD You guys turned my whole day around! Thank you! I really needed it! Oh and **courey112**, thanks! What you said made me bounce up and down for real! I never had anyone say that before so thank you! XD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! XD Oh! And you Channy fans should love this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

I quietly slid down on the left of him. What is this weird feeling I'm getting from sitting by him? Apparently the new body heat beside him was a sudden alarm as he quickly flipped his notebook closed. His eyes flicked over to me. I saw his face turn a very light pink. Hm.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" he questioned surprised.

I'm even surprised I came over and sat so close to him. It's making my right arm tingle.

"My cast is being really annoying! So I thought I'd see what you were doing. But don't you have class right now? What are you doing just sitting outside the door?"

"Oh. Um, apparently you're not allowed to draw in class."

"You're into drawling? Can I see one? Please, please, oh please!" I pleaded with chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

"All right," he sighed. "But only because you're cute."

Wait. Rewind that.

"What?"

"I-I said only because your puppy dog look is cute."

I don't think so! But… I'll let it slide… For now! I swear I heard him say, "Stupid cute!" under his breath after that.

"Oh."

His cheeks and ears were now as red as cherries. He flipped through his notebook trying to find a specific page. But there was one particular page that caught my eye. It was the first one he flipped open to. It held his pencil in on that page. It must have been the page he was working on a few moments before.

On the page, I believe I saw _my_ name with _hearts_ around it and at the top it saying, "CDC 'hearts' ASM!" The exclamation point had a heart as the bottom dot! Aww! That's so cute! I'll have to bug him about that later too!

"Um. It's this one," he stated finally finding the one desired page.

It was a soccer ball. His soccer ball. The circle of the ball was just perfect! The blue and black streaks making circles made the ball even more vivid! The word "SPEEDCELL" was capitalized while "adidas" wasn't. It looks exactly like his soccer ball! You know, before we got it muddy. But that's besides then point. The point is it's a top notch soccer ball!

"Ohmygosh!" my words ran together. "Chad! This is really good! You should draw more!" I tried to encourage the hand talented boy.

"Really? Do you think so?" he asked, debating clear in his voice.

"Yes! I really do! You're really good! No joke! I promise!" I responded truthfully.

"I'll think about it."

A small smile inched upon his lips, now dancing with grace. Chocolate brown met ocean blue. I got sucked into a world of only Chad and I. We slowly began to lean in. His breath bounced of my cheeks as mine did to his. Our lips millimeters away. The door to the classroom opened and ruined the moment. Chad and I shot back, our faces being replaced by tomatoes.

"I should probably go," I told Chad, quickly fleding the _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ stage.

"Oh. See ya."

Disappointment was etched in his voice.

CPOV (Chad)

My teachers, Mrs. Belk, walked out of the classroom closing the door behind her as my eyes followed Sonny quickly disappear out of my sight. My crush was now out of sight, like my smile. _Sonny and Chad-_ Not in the mood Conscience. _Hm. You didn't even yell. Yay!_

"Chad you know drawling in my class while I'm teaching is unacceptable! I've given you detention for this several times before and obviously, it's not helping. What am I suppose to do with you now?"

I didn't listen to what she said. To tell you the truth, I can't pay attention anyway. I have ADD or you may know it as ADHD. There are a few different forms of it. Impulsive, hyperly active, and inattentive. I'm inattentive which means can't focus, daydreams, and does finger drumming, taping of the foot, and shaking of the leg while sitting. That's why no one suspects me to have it and I plan to keep it that way.

I shrugged my eyes were still locked in the direction Sonny exited.

"What do you even draw in that notebook of yours?"

I still wasn't listening. I shrugged again.

"Are you even listening to a word I say?"

One again, I shrugged. Bad idea! She took my notebook from me. I gave her the "What's your problem?" look.

"You'll get this back when you start to behave."

"What! I need my notebook! It's my dad's and every time I see him he checks to make sure I'm taking good care of it. He'll kill me if I don't have it!"

That's sort of true. He's an escape prisoner. He sneaks into Mom's house every night to check on the notebook.

_*Flashback*_

CPOV (Chad)

It was the first day of Easter Break. Friday to be more specific. It was around 9:40 P.M. I played different cords on my electric guitar.

No one was home but me. My mom went to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, her mom and dad, while she was off work. My twin sister, Shayla, was at her boyfriend's house. When Mom gets back I am not to tell her otherwise Shayla would push me out the window, no exaggeration. She did it before.

I tensed as the door to my bedroom flew open. It was my dad. My body relaxed. I forgot he was coming to check on his notebook. I received the notebook the day he got arrested for child abuse, which was on both Shayla and me. He's now an escape prisoner but if I tell anyone he will kill me. No joke.

I was just about to get up and look for the notebook when I remembered something. I forgot the notebook at the studio. I left it in my dressing room. Aw man! I hope he understands. _Pfft! Yeah. He's very understanding. Not! Hello! Use your head!_ Okay, so maybe he's not so understanding but… Yeah I got nothing.

"Where's the notebook?" he sternly asked.

I put the guitar down and stood up to face him.

"Um. I sort of forgot it at-"

I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't need to because it wouldn't have mattered if I did. My dad punched me square in the face. I fell to the floor. He's lucky I'm home alone. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. How was I to respond?

I felt a liquid touch my face under my nose and below my bottom lip. I swiped my hand over my nose and mouth. A dark red liquid appeared on my hand. I was bleeding. My dad had given me a bloody nose and a split lip. The blood began to ooze into my mouth.

Dad then told me, "Every time I come here and the notebook is either damaged or not with you, you will pay with shreds of blood. Do I make myself clear?"

I just nodded. He didn't lie about what he said. The next six days he made me bleed in some way. Each day it got worse. Fortunately, no one took any notice.

_*End Flashback*_

CPOV (Chad)

"Well you should have thought of that before you started acting up," Mrs. Belk told me before going back in the class to dismiss everyone else.

I don't want to know how much blood Dad will make me loose tonight. But I guess I have no choice. To keep it from continuing though, I'll have to ask Sonny, the expert on behaving.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4! I might even have 7 chapters! But until the next chapter, please review! Thanks for reading and hope you still like it! XD<p> 


	5. Sonny the Expert

Chapter 5! My ex-best friend chased me with a bee hive! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I had school and soccer and then I was sick so then I had even more school. Oh and speaking of soccer, I just did the first game of the season and we won! Wahoo! Anyways, like I said they're should be 6 or 7 chapters. I'm leaning more towards 7. And BTW, Chad's dad's name is Dru Goldfarb. You'll find out why I told later on in the story. I would now like to thank **LoveNeverSleeps**, **It'sLittleMe**, **randomsmileyperson**, **mariposa-lime**, **love channy 5678**, and **williamsd3** for reviewing. Thanks for the reviews! You guys brighten my day! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

I can't believe I almost kissed Chad! On the lips! What if my cast finds out! What if his cast finds out! What if anyone finds out!

I was quickly walking back to the _So Random!_ stage. When I got into my shared dressing room, Tawni started to questioned me. Oh, great!

"Where you been? Were you makingout with Chad?"

I thought about saying "No, but I was about to." I didn't though. I didn't because I didn't know why I almost kissed him and the hounds of paparazzi later on would kill Chad and I.

"Pfft! As if!" I snickered.

Mmm! Snickers sound good right now!

"Hey Sonny?"

Oh, why did he have to show up now!

"Yeah. Sure you weren't just making out with him!" Tawni added to his presence.

"I wasn't!" I shouted louder than I usually would.

She and Chad both jumped slightly at my tone of voice. Tawni fled the room, probably of fright. She evn fled fast enough to knock Chad down!

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little laugh in my voice.

I went to go help him up and gosh he was light! Or am I strong?

"Yeah. But, um... Can I ask you something? It's really important."

Is it Chad? Is it really?

"Sure. Anything."

Darn my niceness! _Sure! That's your problem._ Shut up Conscience!

"You know my drawling notebook?" he questioned.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well... my teacher sort of... took it away from me for drawling in class," he said, he shoes suddenly becoming more interesting.

"What! She took it away from you! That, that, that meaner!" I stuttered out.

He shot his head back up.

"Yeah and the only way I can get it back is if I start behaving better in class. But the thing is it's my dad's and he'll kill me if I don't have it!"

At least he has a dad. My dad was killed by a drunk driver. A very drunk driver in a big, black, Dodge tuck. I was only 14.

_*Flashback*_

SPOV (Sonny)

Oh my gosh! It's my first game of the season! I can't wait to get to the field! I'm halfback which means I run 80% of the field! I'm center halfback so I get to help the center striker who happens to be one of my best friends.

Mom, Dad, and I walked to my mom's small, dark green vults wagon convertable. I carried my glow in the dark, yellow and lime green soccer ball with my right arm.

"You ready for the game?" Dad had asked putting an arm around me to give me a side hug.

"Yep! We'll beat the other team 20 ta nothin'! Just wait! You'll see," I told him confidently.

"I'm sure I will!" he chucked.

At that momet we didn't know he would never get to see me play. Never see me. Never see anyone. That I would never get to play game. And, it was all because of a drunken driver.

We had the ride away at the intersection. We pulled into the intersection not knowing the black truck didn't care about the ride away. He rammed into the side of the car my dad was sitting on. He died instinly. My mom and I however, made it away with a few scratches and bruises.

From a glance the drunk driver looked like this one famous singer named Dru Goldfarb. But weather it was him or someone else, he was never caught. I was too upset to play the game after that happened.

_*End Flashback*_

I snapped out of my trance.

"So you want me to teach you how to behave better?" I questioned as my voice cracked a little at the thought of my dad.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. You okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

Shoot! That means my emotion is showing! _Which one? You and Chad or-_ Shut it! I only like him as a friend! _Mhm. Sure. Of course you do._ Grr!

"Yeah. I'm fine. Anyways, down to business. To behave, try paying attention."

He just looked at me. Oh right, it's Chad we're taking about here. Um...

"Or at least look like you're paying attention and answer all the questions you know the answer to," I explained to him in a way he could possibly accomplish.

"And that actually works?" the TV star asked surprised.

"It works for me," I told the boy I have a crush on honestly.

Wait! I mean- _Just face it! You like him _more_ than a friend!_ Okay fine! I do! I do! I do! You happy now! _Yep!_

"Well, I'll try it. Thanks."

He flashed me a smile. Not a fake CDC smirk but, a _real_ Chad smile. I returned the smile. I mean I flashed a smile of my own. I didn't wipe the smile off hiss face and then return it.

We said our goodbyes and traveled through the rest of the day. Lunch, rehearsals, and such went by as they normally would.

The next day though, was when horrible thing and very, very few amazing things happened.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter 5. I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoy the future ones that are soon to come! Please review and thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	6. Miles is a Cheater!

Chapter 6! I have been working on my kicks! I'm still not sure if I'm going to have a chapter 7. I'm thinking about just making this a really long chapter. Oh and when I'm saying Chad's soccer shirt I'm talking about a shirt with a soccer ball on it. Also, this new character, Miles, your not gonna like. Anyways, I would now like to thank **LoveNeverSleeps**, **It'sLittleMe**, **mariposa-lime**, **love channy 5678**, **williamsd3**, and **randomsmileyperson** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **Warning:** If you get emotional during when Chad and his dad have their interactions, you might want some tissues because it is a lot worse this time and there is even violence that happens to Sonny too. Hope you enjoy and happy May! P.S. My birthday is May 27th, wahoo!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. :( Like I said though, my birthday is coming up. Wink, wink.<p>

CPOV (Chad)

I was dreading going home that night. I knew my dad's gonna hurt me but it hurts me even more knowing he doesn't even care if I get hurt especially when it's him causing it. I wonder how he's gonna hurt me this time. It will be bad enough to make me bleed and worse than the last time as far as I know.

I thought about this as I pulled into the driveway. I turned the key placed in the ignition to the left and pulled it out. The motor's hum came to a cease. I let out a big sigh running my right hand through my sandy blond hair which was now messy. I immediately fixed it due to annoyance of it being messy. I put my hand on the smooth handle and opened the door to my black jaguar. I strolled to the brown, wooden front door front door of my home. I turned the shining silver colored knob entering the home.

I walked into the living room to become present in a smooch fest between Shayla and her boyfriend, Miles. Gross! I know I'll probably regret this later but… I just have to try this!

I walked over to the couch where the spit swapping session was being held. Still gross! They were still very unaware of my presence. I pulled out my iPhone and went to music. I put on _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osbourne.

They jumped up ending their make out. It's about time! I stopped the music, put my iPhone back into my pocket, and spoke.

"I'm guessing Mom's not home."

Our mom hates Miles. I can't blame her. I hate him too just like he hate me. He has hurt me before several times. He's also the bully of the school he and Shayla go to. Well, his old school.

"You're such a-" I cut Shayla off.

"B?" I asked knowing the answer.

I'm not saying the actual word because Shayla would get me grounded.

"Don't worry, Shaylooly. I'll take care of this little pesk for you," Miles told my sister standing up and taking a step toward me.

Yep, I regret it now. I knew I would. Another thing though. What kind of nickname is Shaylooly? Miles grabbed me by the front of my dark blue soccer shirt. Did I mention he's 19?

"Come on you little "B". You have a date with the closet," he mocked dragging me to the closet in my bedroom.

He knew my room is sound prove. He's smarter than I thought. But… I know just how to out smart him… Sometimes… I do in this case.

When we got to the closet in my room he practically threw me in. It hurt a little when I hit the wall but it will hurt worse when my dad gets here.

Miles locked the closet and bedroom door. After I was sure he was far enough down the hall I pulled out my keys for the house. I unlocked them but stayed in my room.

By the time it came to my dad and the notebook, I was already fast asleep. I was dreaming about no other than Sonny… Pure paradise it was… At least until my dad stepped into the picture.

Dad had no problem getting me up or in this case down. It's about three feet from the top of my mattress to the floor. MY dad shoved me off. I hit my head off the floor and that was great considering my floor was wooden. So now my head was bleeding. Great! Now I'm gonna loose even more blood!

I stood up off the floor holding my head with my left hand.

"Where's my notebook?" he snarled.

The smell of alcohol drenched the room. He had definally been drinking. Do you know what that means? The pain is bound to be even worse if that's possible.

"Well I-I, um," I tried finding words but nothing came out.

"Well what!" he shouted.

My hand was not holding my head anymore. He slammed up against the wall behind me. Pain was now shooting through my entire body.

"My teacher took it away from me," I breathed out in rush, my voice beginning to crack. "I'll have it back tomorrow."

I hope I will! I can't take this. It's too much.

My dad yanked me away from the wall and punched me in the mouth. I feel to the floor with my mouth and head both now bleeding. Dad then taking advantage of this decided to kick me in the stomach. It was _way_ harder than necessary making me hack up tons of blood. He just left me like that. My head bleeding, mouth bleeding, and hacking up blood.

Why? Why is he doing this? What kind of dad does this? I wanted to cry. It only took a few seconds before I did start to cry.

_The next day…_

SPOV (Sonny)

My cast and I were sitting in the prop house. I wonder how class went for Chad. You know, I haven't seen him all day. It's almost lunch too.

"How much longer till lunch?" Grady whined.

I pulled the smooth texture of my iPhone out of my pocket. Then I checked the time. 15 till 12:00.

"Um, 15 minutes," I told him.

He nodded wearily in response.

Hmm. Chad's class ends 15 minutes before lunch. He should be here any minute now.

"Sonny! Guess what!" Chad exclaimed popping into the room.

Make that seconds. I was just about to answer him when my cast mates beat me to it. I didn't even have time to face Chad. Instead I turned my head to the one who was talking.

"What are- Did you get into a fight?" Nico questioned all of a sudden, shock clear in his voice.

Everyone snapped their heads toward Chad. Oh my gosh! I think he did get into a fight! Chad brought his right hand to his mouth and slowly ran his fingers across his lips.

"Is it really that noticeable?" he asked as if people have been asking him all day.

"Yeah!" my whole cast told him except for me as I just sat on the couch in complete and utter shock.

Everyone looked at me for my reaction. I mentally shook my head.

"You're okay right?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah but guess what," he told me, his left arm behind his back.

I think I have a pretty good guess.

"What?"

A small smile started to creep onto my face.

"I got my notebook back! Because of you!" he told me bringing the out in front of the both of us.

Awwww! He says it's because of me! My heart melted when he said that. I threw my arms around him causing him to throw his arms around me.

"Uh, please tell me that's just a friendly hug!" Tawni flipped a little.

Chad and I pulled apart. I giggled slightly at Tawni.

"Yes it's just a friendly hug."

"It better be!" Nico piped in.

"Ooh! It's time for lunch!' Grady exclaimed leaping of the couch.

Well that was the studio. End of question for Chad and I. So we passed through lunch and rehearsals and tapings. Then there was when we were leaving the studio.

As I was exiting the front door of the studio I ran into Chad.

"Hey Chad," I said.

"Hi," he greeted back holding the door open for me.

"Why thank you!"

He nodded in response.

"So do you want to play soccer later? I was thinking this time we could take turns kicking and being goalie," I asked him about my thought.

"Definally! And Sonny, can I ask you something?"

I wonder what he wants to ask me… **(A/N: Wink, wink.)**

"Sure. Go ahead."

He looked around making sure there was no one within earshot. He then led me somewhere more private around the studio. Once we were there he took a deep breath and took my hands within his own. Wow! This must be very important to him.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Did he just ask me out! He just asked me out! The biggest smile appeared on my face. I nodded several times and I threw my arms around his neck, his now around my waist. We leaned in and our lips touched. We kissed passionately, sparks flying all around. Our lips danced in sync for several minutes for what only seemed like seconds. I wish it could have lasted forever. We were both breathless. After we caught our breath I spoke.

"Do your lips still hurt from your fight earlier?"

Chad getting what I meant smiled.

"Not anymore," he told me.

Wanting to keep that smile on his face I said, "Good."

He played along.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Yeah, you'll see me later."

That being said we went to our separate cars, put on our soccer clothes all except our cleats, and then met at the soccer field. Of course when we met each other there we shared a little kiss before going down to the actual field.

When we got to the field itself however, there were two people, a boy and girl, sitting on one of the benches. They looked to be around our age, maybe a little older. I'm guessing they're boyfriend and girlfriend considering they're making out. GROSS! _Oh, but it's not when you and Chad make out?_ Hey! We don't make out like that! _Sure, you say that now. Just wait._ Oh, pfft! Whatever!

Chad and I tried to ignore the couple. It was a little hard though with their happy moans. EW! Chad and I walked onto the closet part of the field to us. At that, the boy and girl stopped tying tongues. They began to walk over to us. Awkward!

"Hey!" the dark brown hair boy called, "This is **my side of the field**!" Why you on it!"

Apparently, Chad knew this fat headed jerk of a boy.

"Miles? Miles! This isn't your side of the field and why are you cheating on my sister with this Diamond Dunce!" Chad hollered.

I had to agree with Chad. She is a Diamond Dunce! She has _loads_ of jewelry on!

Miles clenched his fists at Chad's Diamond Dunce remark. Oh no! This can't be good!

"It is too!" Miles shouted, "And her name happens to be Marisol!"

"Why are you cheating on my sister!" Chad yelled at him the question again.

"You sister? Your sister! I'll tell you about your sister! I always knew she was really tough and that one day you would find out! I mean you know how violent she is! She'll blame you and kill you dork!" Miles explained shoving him.

Oh no he didn't!

"Hey! Keep you filthy hands off my boyfriend!"

Marisol wasn't too happy about me saying that. She shoved me to the ground.

"Ow!" I winced.

"Hey! Diamond Dunce keep you paws off her!" Chad stood up for me.

He helped me up. I wish he hadn't stood up for me because of what followed it.

"That's it! You're dead boy!" Miles hollered so loudly birds zipped out of trees from fright.

Miles punched Chad in the face knocking him down. His mouth stated bleeding! Right where the mark on his lip was.

"Chad!" I screamed going to his side.

The only thing Miles miss calculated about his punch he swung too hard hitting himself in the chest. Not hard enough to knock himself down though. That's a shame.

"Ow," Miles said in very little pain.

Marisol smacked his shoulder causing him a little greater pain.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Chad's a TV star! You're gonna leave marks on him then you're gonna get arrested again!"

"Oh. Oops! Hey, I'm sorry Chad. I didn't mean that," Miles lied helping Chad up.

I knew Chad didn't mean what he was about to do but it was just all the fury built up inside him. Chad punched Miles in the face knocking him down _hard_. Chad's hand flew to his mouth after he realized what he did while I stood there in shock.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I did _not_ mean that!" Chad apologized.

Miles didn't seem to care and tried taking Chad down by going for his legs. Fortunately, Chad jumped back knowing it was coming.

Marisol, now wanting to help Miles take him down, started to walk over to keep Chad still for Miles. Not wanting that to happen, I put my arms out to stop her. She accidentally got pushed back a little starting all four of us to fight.

Chad however, was already weak from his last fighting encounter so if we knocked one of them down we couldn't both gang up on the other. They were able though.

After several minutes, I got knocked down do to being weakened severally. Marisol and Miles then ganged up on Chad. I couldn't even get up to protect him. If I tried I fell. Marisol grabbed his hair with her left hand and with her right punched him in the face several times with her diamond ring causing very much blood. Miles on the other hand, was kicking him repeatedly in the stomach with steel toed boots which was causing blood to flow up to Chad's mouth. Chad tried to keep it in his mouth as long as he could. Eventually his mouth would be filled up and drain out of his mouth. After Chad was almost completely stained with blood and tears, Marisol walked over to me while Miles kicked Chad in the head on his way over knocking him out cold as well as making his head bleed.

Waterfalls were falling from my eyes for I was also in great pain, physically and emotionally. Marisol punched me in the face lie she did Chad. Miles kicked me in the stomach a few times hoping for the same results as Chad but instead less blood came into my mouth. This caused Marisol to stop punching me but jerk my head up so she could slam my head against the ground.

Fortunately, people near by who heard our shouts, hollers, and sobs called the police. The police showed up at the field causing Marisol to drop my hair out of her grip so she and Miles could attempt to run away. Unfortunately, my head hit the ground knocking me unconscious.

Chad and I were taken to the hospital for treatment. After a few days of being stuck in the hospital, the doctors said it would take us a long time to recover and they were going let us rest at home.

"So that's how you and Chad got hurt?" Nico asked sympathetically.

I nodded.

"I haven't seen Chad since then. I didn't even get to see him at the hospital. I mean I can't even imagine how much pain he's in," I told them, my voice cracking and beginning to cry at the thought.

They all started to comfort me with a group hug.

"It's okay Sonny. It's okay. I'm pretty sure you'll see him soon," Zora assured me.

"Yeah," Grady agreed, "Plus he's probably feeling the same way right now."

A small smile formed on my lips. I sniffled.

"You guys are the best friends ever!" I exclaimed.

They smiled too and we all joined in for another group hug.

SPOV (Shayla)

To see my brother, my little twin brother, in such pain, emotionally and physically, hurts me. And I can't believe Miles! He used me to hurt my own brother!

After Chad told what happened, I gave him a hug. I mean I had to. How could I not after hearing that? He's even crying!

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay," I comforted, "Hey, I know you'll see her soon."

I pulled back from the hug with the broken, battered, bruised, and beaten boy.

"Y-you promise?" he asked, his voice shaky.

I smiled.

"I promise," I told him giving him another hug.

NOPOV (No One)

What Sonny's cast didn't know about was her dad. What Chad didn't know about was Sonny's dad. What Sonny didn't know about was Chad's dad killing her father and abusing Chad. What Shayla didn't know about was her dad making visits to Chad. What none of them knew is that they all would find out about this secrets.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the whole story! :( BUT I will make a sequel for this story. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and thanks for reading! XD<p> 


End file.
